


The alpha’s hoodie

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Devil's mark [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian!omega, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey!alpha, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian is jealous of the other omegas and Mandy does her best to help him get what he wants.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Devil's mark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	The alpha’s hoodie

Ian looked down with a sigh, drawing Mandy's attention to him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He promised without succeeding in displaying enough conviction.

“Ian. You are the worst liar I have ever met. And we both know that I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's going on. "

"It's not important…"

Mandy stood in front of her friend, her arms crossed over her chest and her gaze fixed on him.

Even though he knew now that it wasn't a good idea to disobey Mandy, Ian felt way too ridiculous to tell her the whole truth.

"I'm waiting." The young woman said threateningly.

Being able to feel the young woman's alpha strength upon him, and even though he knew she wouldn't hurt him, Ian finally let go of his pride.

"It's just that I wish I could do the same as Andrea ..."

Mandy turned to the young Omega sitting on the couch nearby and frowned, unable to understand where Ian was going.

"But even though I'm an omega and Mickey an alpha, he's smaller than me..."

The young man's assertion instantly unblocked Mandy's thoughts.

Andrea was bundled up in a sweater Mandy had seen a hundred times on her brother's back.

It was common to see omegas wearing their pair's clothes to surround themselves with their scent, calming them down while their alpha was absent.

Mandy returned her attention to Ian and felt her heart sink as she saw envy mingle with sadness on the young man's face.

It was true that for an omega Ian was rather well built, and that despite his alpha status, Mickey was shorter than him. 

It was ridiculous to imagine Ian wearing Mickey's clothes.

"I told you it was stupid." Ian muttered as he quickly left the room.

Intrigued by his friend's behavior, Antoine approached Mandy to question her, but the young woman left him stranded in the middle of the room before he could get any response.

* - * - *

“Why the hell the only radiator that doesn't work is the one in my office?!? I don't want to work with my coat!"

Iggy didn't really know what to say to his brother. At least not what answer he could give him without risking getting hit afterward.

Mickey had been extremely tense since he had taken over Terry's and Frank's business.

He was doing his best to tidy up all of the two men's shenanigans without losing the authority they had managed to achieve, but it was no small feat. And now that the heating in his office seemed to have given up completely, he was in an even more nervous state.

"Here, put this on."

Mickey frowned when she saw Mandy hand him a sweatshirt. His sister rarely came to their premises.

"Where did this stuff come from?"

"I bought it in the wrong size… Well, you want it or not? You will look less ridiculous with that than with your coat. ”

Knowing full well that his sister was right, Mickey snatched the sweatshirt out of her hands and pulled it on quickly.

Without even being able to see himself in a mirror, he knew he looked stupid. The garment was at least two sizes above his, falling to the middle of his thighs, and knew he would have to roll up his sleeves if he wanted to be able to do anything during the day.

"Find someone to fix that fucking radiator!" He growled as he motioned for Mandy and Iggy to leave him alone.

"I'm taking care of it." Promised Mandy walking out with a tiny smile.

* - * - *

Mickey had waited all day for his heater to be fixed to no avail.

He had unfortunately been forced to wear that stupid oversized sweatshirt all day and now was in a hurry to come home and take a hot shower and find a perfectly heated house.

Barely returned, he climbed the stairs two by two, eager to run in the shower, but also, hoping not to meet anyone in this outfit.

Luckily he managed to reach the room he shared with Ian without meeting anyone in the hallways. And their room having a private bathroom, he knew he was out of danger.

He quickly removed the hoody, letting it drop to the floor like the rest of his clothes.

He knew Ian could blame him again for this bad habit, but he would make sure to put them in the dirty laundry basket right after his shower and before his man noticed the mess he had made.

He welcomed the scorching water from the shower like a blessing, driving the cold and nervousness of the day away from him, and sighed as he got out of the shower and curled up in his robe to dry off. If by tomorrow no one came to take care of this radiator, he would stay in Iggy's office to avoid having to relive the same day.

He opened the door, eager to go downstairs for a drink to help him totally forget about that grueling day, but stopped dead in the doorway. 

Ian was in front of him. He'd put on the sweatshirt he'd left on the floor and grabbed the top of the garment to bring it up to his nose.

Finally noticing Mickey's presence in the room, Ian immediately panicked. He released the collar of the sweatshirt and quickly tried to pull it off before stopping dead when Mickey grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Mickey questioned completely disturbed by Ian's behavior.

Knowing that Ian was dressed in something he had worn all day and was now infused with his scent gave Mickey a strange sensation.

Even though Ian was already marked and everyone knew they were together, seeing him with this sweatshirt seemed even more to assert that fact and satisfy the desire for possession Mickey felt every time his gaze fell on the young omega.

"I look stupid-"

"No. On the contrary… ”Mickey promised, putting his hand gently on Ian's neck.

He slowly lowered his eyes to observe the young man for a few more seconds, then looked up again to rest on Ian's face.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Ian blushed violently and began to play nervously with the sleeves of the garment, torn between the idea of running away, and the much more pleasant and all too tempting urge to admit to Mickey the devastating effect that this sweatshirt and these words had on him.

Mickey slowly moved closer to Ian until their mouths were only inches from each other.

Seeing him dressed like that made him want to rip his pants off and make love to him wildly.

Driven by a similar urge, Ian closed his eyes impatiently waiting to feel Mickey's lips on his, but quickly reopened them when he heard Mandy's voice fill the whole house.

"Dinner's ready!"

Mickey sighed before questioning Ian.

"Remind me why we still live with her."

"Because that way we have plenty of babysitters for Maria… And she promised to make you regret it if we move elsewhere."

Hearing Mandy yelling a second time, Ian shifted.

"We should go before she comes to pick us up ..."

He grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt, and raised his hands, ready to pull it over his head before Mickey stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

“I have to change.”

"Stay like that." Mickey ordered before adding.

"I'll take it off myself later."

* - * - *

Iggy shivered as he walked into his brother's office. Like the day before, the temperature in the room was much lower than in the rest of the building. And like the day before, Mickey was bundled up in an oversized sweatshirt that Iggy had never seen.

He put the files he had come to bring to Mickey on his desk and walked around it to take a look at the thermostat, then leaned in a little more, looking under the radiator.

"Your heating is just unplugged-"

"Don't touch it."

"But."

"Don't. Touch. It." Mickey ordered again, his gaze fixed on his brother.

"You fucking weirdo." Iggy said, quickly exiting the room, eager to find warmer temperatures.

Going downstairs to dinner the night before, Mickey had noticed Mandy's smug expression, easily understanding that she was the source of his troubles of the day.

Although he hated being manipulated by anyone and hated working in such conditions all day, he couldn't hold it against her. Not when Ian looked so happy in that stupid sweatshirt, and not after the night they had spent together.

Living with his siblings was very often problematic, but if they helped make Ian happy he could bear the situation a little longer.


End file.
